


Near-Life Experiments

by PeachBunnie



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Marla/Tyler mentioned, Multi, Romantic Tension, Theyre both in love and theyre pathetic idiots, Tyler is a seperate person au, Tyler is learning his feelings, Tyler tops!!!, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachBunnie/pseuds/PeachBunnie
Summary: Jack and Tyler are two business partners that throw the occasional hand in a fistfight. Nothing more, nothing less.Lying to yourself is such a bittersweet taste.





	1. Generous Offering

Watching him was fucking torture. With that body, toned and dripping with sweat and blood, standing here in the shadows and watching was suffering hard to explain. 

But with analogies anything is possible. Like starving in the dessert, weeks upon weeks, your bones stabbing your arms with each step and feeling your muscle mass as a thing of the past, and you see something. A glorious meal- Shrimp and greasy fatty burgers, ham, french fries and lamb, a feast a mile long. Yet you cannot touch it, everyone cheers for it, no one can even try and touch it but the flies that barely pierce it. Yet you're so hungry and all you do is stare while the food sweats under the hot sun and its smell wafts closer and suffocates you and you feel so lightheaded it could kill you. 

But at the same fucking time it's the best meal you've ever had once you collapse from the starvation. 

As Tyler beats one of the newer kids in their club, one who seethed a confidence unhealthy for someone of his caliber, Jack watched silently among the cheering crowd. Screaming, intense, excited and bouncing as the baby faced boy of a man lost teeth and bled. Something about him was strong- Refusing to tap out even as Tyler got him on the ground and dug his heel into his gut and he seemed to throw up blood- or maybe he couldn't process the possibility of an end without meeting his death. Eventually, though, Tyler had gotten down atop him and then froze with his fist held high, squatted above the man's hips with the fucking confident grin that had Jack feeling different. And he chuckled as he stood up, shaking his head. 

He cracked his neck as he gave himself a shake over before once again squatting next to the rookie, smacking his face lightly with the back of his hand. “Y'see, bitch, my cocky attitude is earned. You earn that shit, run your mouth off all fucking day. Until then, I'll be breaking your jaw whenever I hear your bullshit faucet turn on.” He spoke so evenly, smirk on his lips before getting up and sauntering out, glancing at Jack and raising his eyebrow. It was simply second nature for Jack to follow, implied by his face. He watched some other members scamper over to help the other with his obvious medical need. 

Jack followed behind Tyler as he got his shirt back on, along with his jacket. He ran a hand through his hair before spinning to look back at Jack as they walked through the door. “Do I still look sexy?” He asked rhetorically, wiping the blood from his chin up his cheek as it attempted to dry on his skin. Jack rolled his eyes and let out a soft huff as a car pulled up. A man got out and Tyler took Jacks arm and put him in the car, Tyler getting in it after and starting it. The car was silent. Jack didn't mind much. 

Soon, they were at their house. The shitty smell always took a second once you step in from outside- It was different from a normal musk from the basement. Rotting wood and mold between the walls contracted with blood and salt- a smell he's used to cope with for months at this point. And even as he gets used to this house and find it a home in its own regard, the smell on impact is anything but appealing like the scent of fight club- a smell that Tyler was so constantly smothered in. It was a perk of getting so many close moments with the man- he smelt like coping, the calm close to life feeling that got him high. 

The men relaxed in their kitchen, something burning over on the stove as Tyler leaned on the counter and wrapped gauze around his bloody knuckles. Jack was almost watching him as he pawed through their current soap stock, sneaking glances at Tyler from time to time. His toned arms and bruises, the blood dried on his lips. He bit his lip, Tyler was such a perfect figure. The type a schoolgirl would crush on, the perfect bad boy, the type to make you feel inferior with a little bit of wordplay but he’ll make you love it. He's a sex god, of course he looks magnificent. No woman doesn't want him, no man doesn't want him at this point. Jack felt his glances grow longer as he looked him up- head to toe, each second felt like an hour. 

His eyes roamed the man, and he found his package. Impressive no doubt, enough to pull those screams from Marla often enough. A bulge was prominent in his jeans, and when Jack's eyes flickered to Tyler's face, they met eyes. He wore that bloodstained smirk and suddenly, I was Jack's primal fear. 

There was a feral tension in the air and Jack felt like prey being eyed at like a predator and Tyler hadn't even moved an inch, look as casual as ever but tell that to Jack's heart beating faster and faster. 

He was stuck in a cage and it felt like battery acid was in his heart but he wasn't moving a single bit- too tense to even twitch. Tyler slowly moved his hand to take a puff of his cigarette, blowing it out above him and walking over to Jack as he took another drag, then blowing it into his face.

“If you wanna check me out, no need to try and hide it next time, sweet cheeks.” He spoke between clenched teeth, licking his lips with a little wink. Jack nodded before he even processed his words- eyes wide as saucers, blood pumping quickly through his body and he tried to steer it away from a certain spot as Tyler gave him a condescending pat to the cheek before walking off and disappearing around the corner. 

I am Jacks dumbass choices.  
I am Jacks downward spiral.  
I am Jacks decision to continue with this bullshit.


	2. Pathetic

It was a tense time now between the men, who were often connected at the hip. Talking was more rare, often boiling down to light touches and glances. Even Marla had begun to notice during her visits, seeing some of Tyler's touches lasting seconds too long. A shoulder pat too rough or an arm rub too lasting, and Jack knew she knew and she knew he knew she knew and it was lovely and ongoing. Jack seeming so ashamed, and both Marla and Tyler enjoyed seeing him that way. 

They had barely spoken in general- even their usually brief conversations seemed shorter now. Neither man seemed to mind that either, they spent the same amount of time in each other's presence. 

Looking at each other's lips was another torture Jack faced often. Watching Tyler randomly, while on their random fuck arounds selling soap or pitching up more of their brand around without talking about what is not to be named. Staring at his lips as he flirts his way through deals and payments, his smirk, his grin, his laugh, the way he would hold his cigarette in his lips and take random drags without a cough, anything. He's a professional at being eye candy and fuck is it distracting. 

His flirting especially. The women he flirted with while selling their soap, he'd bite his lip and have to look away. He felt a bubble in his stomach rise as a lump in his throat- something inside of him. Envy? Jealousy? Something indescribable? 

Yes. That last one sounds the most poetic, let's go with that. 

One can't avoid their feelings without at least attempt a poem line every now and again, right?

God, isn't he pathetic?

And Tyler knew. He knew every bit how he felt- How could he miss it? He was basically in Jacks head, it was impossible not to get how head over heels he was. It was, in simple terms, fucking hilarious. He acted like a jealous schoolgirl any time Tyler flirted with a woman- Tyler noted every subtle huff, every cross of his arms, every glance away. It was hilarious, pathetic. 

Adorable. 

Tyler loved to torture the poor soul. Jack had to notice his increased flirting, especially while on their little trips. And Tyler noticed Jack notice and Jack knew Tyler notice- and just like every part of their lives it was a mess. A mess neither thought to speak about. Because they are smart grown men, who would rather get circumcised again than talk about feelings. Especially anything in the romance category. Even Jack, someone Tyler thought of as ‘soft with potential,’ refused to consider him having actual feelings for Tyler. 

Like any sane, rational person, he decided it was simple. He was jealous of Tyler! Tyler's banging Marla, and probably every other girl he's glanced at since their meeting, so it's simple male competition and jealousy. Nothing more. It's fair, understandable, defendable. 

And a very clear obvious lie but than can be overlooked, of course. 

And once again, we consider how pathetic Jack is. And we marvel at how someone can consider this man more than a maggot and for that we look to Tyler Durden, who also has not had a feeling since he was about a month old when he didn't know about anything. 

Tyler refused to approach his feelings either, but it was much easier for someone who is used to brushing everything and anything under the rug like it was nothing. Everything in the world was like nothing to him and it was magical. If he cared, he chose to, so you better fucking feel special. As if he'd tell someone that kind of thing. 

But Jack, oh Jack was something different. Soft with potential. Something great, a partner to depend on, it was nice. Someone to tease while being equals, they had a dynamic like he's never experienced but neither has Jack and someone has to take the reigns and if anyone is going to dominate in whatever relationship they dare to consider- its Tyler. He controls and dominates corporately, in the bedroom. He has never and will never submit to anything, from the government to a stop sign. That may be why he has multiple warrants for his arrest due to hit-and-runs but who can blame him? He's a man's man. You can't dominate a man's man and tell him what to do! 

Everything was so slow yet so quick- every second felt like a million and every hour felt like none. It was something special they refused to face. And it was beautiful. Because what's better than two men, all business and nothing more, reaching a point like this. 

There's a certain breaking point in the male psyche and Tyler Durden found it and passed it a few times more and poor Jack is a willing victim of this senseless assault on the heart and mind and they're in love in the stupidest fucking way. 

God, aren't they pathetic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's repetitive- I like to consider it my writing style but I'm working on fixing it. It might stay repetitive- Hopes it's easy to ignore or something, hehe!   
> (*/ω＼*)


	3. Tylers Mental Soliloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to terms.

Sexual tension is funny for a certain amount of time. Then it got overwhelming. Then, it turned to frustration. 

Tyler felt this frustration through his fucking core now. He basically skipped the overwhelmed feeling because of how hilarious it was in the beginning but now as he's truly feeling what Jack feels, it's fucked up. How his eyes lose focus after looking at Jack and how his thoughts wander and create their own little worlds, how his mind became so cloudy as soon as the joke lost its fucking merit. It's so sad how he's the pathetic one, he's supposed to be the one above it all, who doesn't truly understand Jack's weird ass feelings, who doesn't get it. And here he is feeling it all in spades. 

Tyler felt love. It burned in his torso, it ruined his appetite, it killed him. It made him feel so weak and gooey and it was disgusting. But he thought about Jack and seeing him fight and the scars on him and his tired as all fuck eyes, his choppy shitty haircut, how fucking awful all of him was, and he felt worse, he felt like he could throw up, he felt disgusted. 

Of course he's lying to himself! Of course he's in love and it's putrid. Of course he shares Jack's feelings and he's turning it to lust and nothing more because he has remained his morals in his time on this earth. 

Of course Tyler can feel. Of course this is happening NOW, at the worst time. Why couldn't he have stuck to their perfect plan. Why couldn't he just bang Marla and stay satisfied, why did he need this? Of course he wasn't satisfied. Of course he needed more, more of everything, he will consume the world and control NASA to go find if aliens have some stress they need to work out to set up some new clubs below their bars. 

Every morning felt like nothingness and apathy until he saw Jack. Of course it wasn't always this way and of course he only started to feel empty without him after meeting him. Maybe if their paths never crossed they wouldn't need each other and maybe if Jack died he would be normal again, or maybe he would die too but at this point it's too late to consider killing the man he's helplessly in love with. 

Whose pathetic again?

Oh, yes, of course it's Tyler. Oh, duh. Yes. Who else? Never another soul in mind, for at heart, he is pathetic. And here he is ready to act big and bad and macho because that's the person he's become and he will continue to dominate this world even if stupid fucking Jack is stirring the pot with his adorable, pathetic bullshit. His staring, his blushing, his jealousy. Have you ever seen him pout?

Good lord, his fucking pout. His lips, downcast, bottom lip jutting out. He acted casual besides the fucking pout, looking away and crossing his arms because he's so NOT jealous, he doesn't know what Tyler means and it's the cutest thing and it tears him to shreds and everything is getting worse and harder and 

Tyler isn't in the mood for this shit anymore. 

He distracted himself with more frequent fights, sometimes twice in a row, just to feel better. It was concerning to a certain degree, nothing mentionable though. Especially on their more tense terms, there wasn't much for Jack to attempt to say. Stress relief was a bitch, and you gotta do what ya gotta do. They both understood that!

But Jack couldn't help but worry. Tyler was strong, sure, dependable, sure, attractive, sure, but that didn't mean indestructible! After some of their fights, Tyler even seemed more angry. It was another strange cycle that Jack noticed, like Marla connecting the dots on their attraction before Tyler even did, and his racing mind when Tyler OR Marla were of subject. 

Life is just a big cycle, isn't it? 

A big pathetic cycle. Because we’re all just animals skittering around the world and feeling things is our downfall, our hubris. But they're human nature and they're so primal and it fucking sucks but Tyler stays awake at night thinking about this bullshit now. He was so goddamn satisfied. He knew everything, he knew what the world meant, he GOT it. Now? Now. 

Now he's no less pathetic than anyone else. 

Jack turns him into such a pathetic mess. It's sickening, isn't it?

But here he is, primal and awake at 3 am. Pathetic. In all the right ways.

He loves Jack, and it's pathetic. He loves Jack.


	4. Blue Bailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hah

There was a certain breaking point. A place most everyone reaches eventually, but is most often greeted with a confession of love, a marriage proposal, a tender kiss. 

But often is not now and here is no place for a kiss full of pure, innocent feeling. Here is a warzone. 

You see, it's been a bad day. He had shit sex with Marla, his usual stress ball, and the two had argued before she made her dramatic, clunky exit, almost breaking their flimsy door on her escape. He had ruined the soap he was making, he wasn't even sure how, it simply wouldn't solidify the way it normally did. And now Jack, a stable staple of his life, was acting different. God, he wanted to break something. He wanted to tear apart a raw steak. Something dumb and manly to get his mind off of the mopey miserable man. He may simply be tired- but if you expect Tyler to be able to think critically that way, you should try for scholarships at clown college. They'd accept you with eager arms. 

He was growling around the house, stomping and slamming doors like the brat he was. Jack seemed on edge around him, as they both sat in the kitchen as they had before these feelings truly rose inside of them. Tyler was using a strainer and coffee grounds to create his coffee, huffing. He glanced back, and Jack was sitting at the little island and scratching up his arm. It pissed him off so much more, he breathed in, took a drink of his freshly strained coffee before breaking the mug on the counter. 

“This tastes like shit.” He growled, throwing the remnants against the wall, causing a louder second shattering of those pieces. He looked back at Jack- A hand on his arm, mid scratch upon red skin, eyes wide and surprised, body frozen. He looked better not fussing. 

“We have to go somewhere.” He said, huffing through his nose. 

“Now?”

Tyler looked back at him with a scowl, and he made a step to approach before Jack stood up. 

“Guessing that means now.” 

That made Tyler's scowl twitch into a smile. Time to hit the proverbial, physical, spiritual town. 

Strip Club, anyone?

<>

Jack was leaned back into an uncomfortable vinyl chair, eating chips and salsa between sips of a chilled, cheap beer. Tyler was at the edge of his seat, elbow on his knee, holding up his head. He stared at the girls, the dancers, the waitresses. This is much worse than their trip to Hooters. Jack gave a sigh before chugging the remaining gulps of beer. Tyler seemed so… attentive. Happier, to say the least, as he watched these girls. He had slipped a couple bills onto the stage during their walk to the booth like seat- Jack didn't see the exact amount, and he didn't care. 

Nope. Not even a little. He doesn't care Tyler wants to spend money watching these girls strip their clothes and bend over, spin on a pole. 

‘I could do that too.’ Rung out whenever Tyler gave an impressed noise, a whoop of encouragement. 

God, Jack, keep that brain in check. Can't go seeming too jealous. Arms crossed, stuffing your face is jealous enough. Especially when your jealous mantra is a lie, he's not athletic enough to be a stripper. But if it got him attention from Tyler, he may be interested in lessons. 

Tyler stretched back, arm slamming onto the table between the two men, looking over to Jack. He had a mouth full of tortilla chip, salsa dripping down his chin. He looked like got caught, hand in the cookie jar. Tyler bit his lip to retract his laughter, covering his face with a hand. 

“I can't take you anywhere, fuck. You look dumb as shit.” He said, laughing softly. Jack's face turned red as he wiped the salsa from his chin, swallowing the chips as he looked away. 

“Oh- Don't be embarrassed. No one here gives a fuck.” He says, smiling at Jack in a way that's almost… soft. But before Jack could even process the cushion beneath his grin he was turned back to the strippers, yelling the usual obscenities. 

The world is going to end and God won't care, so why not? God doesn't give a fuck, just like the patrons of this classy establishment. So why not do all the crazy shit his little peabrain wants him to. Tyler came here for an escape and it's anything but. He's distracting himself and he knows it, but this tension is going to snap him in half, fucking Christ. Each girl he compares to Jack. He's seen jack close enough to naked to give himself a nice imaginary view- He's scrawny, with growing noticeable muscle building in his arms and… thighs, from fight Club. He looks like a twink on meth, or maybe steroids? Maybe 1 part meth to a quarter steroids. Yes, a perfect recipe for Jack. 

He's spiraling again. He had been simply staring at a single dancer with a blank stern look, and she was shrinking in on herself, almost hiding behind the thin metal pole. So he looked away and huffed. He reached into his pocket to palm at his package of cigarettes and glanced at Jack, who has reserved to eating his chips without salsa. The two make eye contact and Tyler stands up. Jack stands up after, and as Tyler begins to walk off Jack follows, tyler whipping out a cigarette, lighting it as they hit the humid outside air. They worked together so flawlessly and silently in Jack's mind- Could it be something to do with soulmates? - when in reality is simple social cues he's picking up. The two walk in a semi-comfortable silence, only mucked up by Tyler seeming to regain his grumpy attitude from before with each step. 

"We have better alcohol than that place," Tyler muttered, a pout on his lips before he took in a deep inhale. Jack gave an almost laugh, a little huff. The rest of their walk was silent beyond glancing, and a near-silent sorry from Jack when their hands had rubbed each other. What a tragic no-homo moment from the homos. 

Once they crashed back at their own house, Tyler instantly gravitated to their alcohol "cabinet." He instantly started his little drunken stupor, already buzzed from the strip club.

Jack decided they were done and retreated to his bed, laying down. He lay staring up, feeling his eyes flutter shut and flutter open. Time felt like thick honey around him, and he everything outside felt fake. 

He rubbed his face with his hands, and he heard a crash. Besides his initial jump, he didn't think much of it. Living with Tyler has gotten him more used to not paying attention to that type of thing. 

Jack let his mind wander as everything melted away from reality. Nothing was breathing, time was frozen, and his eyes burned. His mind took barely any time to drift to Tyler, and when his mouth began to water a bit he felt himself tense. His guilt quickly left him, and his mind drifted without a second though. Tyler, shirtless, standing before him. Tall and dominating, that classic smirk, his everything. His heart pounded in his chest before everything broke and he shot up. 

Tyler, kneeling on the foot of his bed, staring at him. Tyler was clearly drunk- it smelled of alcohol, he was dizzy clearly, and he was drooling. Tyler bared his teeth to him, tilting his head. 

"Oh, so now you wake the fuck up, sleeping beauty?" He growled. 

"I was asleep?"

Jack glanced out of the nearby window, partially boarded up. It was still practically black out. When he turned to look back, he felt a sudden pressure on his body. 

oh, fuck.


	5. Drunken Stupor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger for you all!  
> Im very sorry for my break, haha.... I know its been a very long time! But I hope this chapter keeps you excited for the next one which will be up in much less time! Promise!

Tyler his his arms around Jacks midsection, and a head laid on his chest and pressed him down onto the bed. 

"... Tyler?"

"The fuck do you want?" 

"What are you doing?"

Tyler glared up at Jack, and he dug his nails into Jack's back as he inched himself forward, in between Jack's legs now. He moved up, chests nearly pressed together as Tyler's head nuzzled into the crook of Jack's neck. 

Jack was so frozen, so confused, his heart bursting at the seams. This feels like something from a bad version of the notebook- the same emotional pulling of arteries, or however the saying goes. 

Jack was beginning to calm down, relax, something along those lines when he felt kisses line his neck. He shuddered as his back arched, chest pressing against Tyler's. This is something he hasn't felt since high school, okay? And a few girlfriends doesn't teach you too much, especially when you're in their place. Tyler has infinitely more experience, and that because evident when Tyler's hands begin to wander. 

“Tyler!” Jack finds himself yelping, Tyler's nails finding their way dug into his hips as his teeth teased at his neck. He heard a soft growl from the man above him, who pulled away. “You can't tell me you don't want this,” He said. Out of nowhere, his voice was soft, velvety. Practically comforting with his words, relaxing Jacks muscles. Before he could fully process anything, Jack shook his head, moving his hands to Jacks biceps. 

“But you're still drunk-” Jack began, his eyebrows furrowed as his brain began to work again, and Tyler shushed him, looking into Jack's eyes. 

“You can’t tell me you don't want this.” He repeated, hardly above a whisper. “You know why? Because I know you do.” Jack tried to look away, the eye contact felt like it was burning, but Tylers fingers were on his chin to hold him in place, and his intensity kept Jack too scared to avert his eyes. “It's in your eyes. You're always so easy to read, I know every one of your thoughts before you even think them. You think you're so sneaky when you stare at me and you imagine,” Tyler leans closer, breathing onto Jacks parted lips. “Everything I could to do. Everything you want me to do- Even if you say you don’t. I can see it all in your eyes. You want this. Tell me.” Tyler licked his lips. “Say it.” 

Jack stared into Tyler's eyes. How was he even articulate when shitfaced? He took his sweet time staring at him, looking at his lips, and he sucked in a breath, eyes shutting hard. 

“I want it, Tyler. I want it all, anything you’ll give me,” The words flowed so carelessly from his lips, his brain was no longer in control of him. 

There was a strong pause, and before Jack could open his eyes to check if Tyler now hated him and stared with disgust- There were lips on his.

And out of nowhere Jack was enlightened.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fight Club fanfic! Pls be gentle haha- Sorry if it's short! More chapters to come~!


End file.
